Steroids, such as 11-deoxycorticosterone and androstenedione, having an hydroxy substituent at the 19-position, have been described recently and have been shown to be of interest. 19-Hydroxy-11-deoxycorticosterone was detected in regenerating rat adrenal incubations, and it was also detected as a product of 11-deoxycorticosterone metabolism by rat adrenal. It was further discovered that 19-hydroxyandrostenedione is a potent hypertensinogenic steroid in humans.